


Me Time

by evila_elf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evila_elf/pseuds/evila_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tries to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Time

Written May 10, 2010 for Day 10 of The Merry Month of Masturbation. Posted on Livejournal

Sam sank his teeth into his pillow. Had to keep quiet. His brother, sleeping in the bed next to his, would give him all kinds of shit. _Not like he hasn’t done the same thing before._ He collected liquid from the head of his cock with his thumb, spreading it down the shaft on his next stroke.

_Close, so close!_

He had been at it for almost 20 minutes, not wanting to rush it, for once choosing jerking off over extra sleep, a reward to himself for the end of another case. With his free hand, he pinched at one of his nipples, pulling slightly at the hard nub. He repeated the action for the other. Then Sam dragged his uneven nails over his pecs and abs, through his curly pubic hair, past his other hand, cupping his balls and rolling them between his fingers.

He thrust, hips moving of their own accord, into his hand. Again. Again. He held his breath, pinching his throat closed on a whine that tried to escape, the cotton of the pillow making his mouth dry. A few more thrusts and he was gone, riding a high that he never wanted to let go of, coating his hand and the clothing he had laid out specifically for that purpose.

Breath heavy, chest heaving, blinking the sweat from his eyes, trying not to shake as he crashed back into the present, and one voice that made him freeze:

“If you used my shirt, you get to do the laundry for a month.”


End file.
